USS Belfast/Deck Layout
* Deck 1: Main Bridge, Captain's Ready Room, Briefing Room, Restrooms * Deck 2: Senior Officer's Quarters, Captain's Quarters, Impulse Drive Assembly, First Officers Ready Room * Deck 3: Officers' Quarters, VIP/Guest Quarters, Impulse Engines * Deck 4: Crew Quarters, Guest Quarters, Transporter Room 1, Lounge/Bar, Tactical Sensor Array * Deck 5: Crew Quarters, Holodecks 1-3, Security Offices, Intelligence office, Brig, Mission Specialist Office, Shuttlebays 1 & 2 (Upper) * Deck 6: Main Sickbay, Sciences, Counselling Offices, Mess Hall, Lounge, Recreation Centres, * Gymnasium, Holodecks 4-6, Shuttlebays 1 & 2 (Lower) * Deck 7: Main Engineering, Operations Offices, Transporter Room 2, Astrometrics Lab, Hydroponics Bay * Deck 8: Lower Engineering, Transporter Room 3, Main Sensor Array, Auxiliary Communications * Deck 9: Stellar Cartography, Charting Data Center / C.D.C., Engineering Lab, Power Converters, Lateral Sensors * Deck 10: Main Computer Core Deck 1, Cargo Bays 1 & 2, Armoury * Deck 11: Main Computer Core Deck 2, Cargo Bays 3 & 4, Secondary Engineering, Life Support * Deck 12: Secondary Engineering, Lateral Sensors, Main Communications Array, Engineering and Ops Access, Access to warp nacelles Deck Interiors (Note: You can click any image to make it larger.) Bridge:''The control center of the Belfast. In the center of the bridge is the Commanding Officer's chair(1). To the immediate left is the station for the First Officer of the Belfast(2). Forward left of the command chair is the Conn station(3) situated beside it is the Operations console(4). To the immediate right of the command chair is the Science console(5), behind which is the Mission Operations console(6). Facing forward and directly behind the command chair is the Tactical center allowing for multiple officers to give the best chance at defense(7). Lastly, stationed behind the console of the First Officer is the Engineer's console(8). ''First Officer's Office:''This space is dedicated to for the First officer to work in while not on the bridge. It also serves as a place for the crew to meet with the First officer in a semi formal setting. ''Captain & VIP Quarters: The Captains Quarters and the VIP Quarters are twins on the USS Belfast The Captains Quarters are located on Deck two and there are two VIP quarters located on deck 3 split below the Captains Quarters. They are laid out with Living Room and Desk and private Bedroom with a private head and closet off of the bedroom. The Replicator is the living room. First Officer Quarters: The First Officer quarters are located on deck two and a little smaller than the captains, but officer a sitting area in the front for a more informal staff meeting or a lunch or dinner with Department heads. There is also a private bath and closet off of the bedroom along with a desk and chair in the bed room for the XO to work away from his/her office. Officer Quarters: Officer quarters are located on different decks of the ship, Department Heads are found on Deck three. Officer quarters are smaller, the bed is in the same room as the desk and a sofa. The Officer quarters do have a private bath and closet however the bath/head's in the quarters are rather small. There is extra storage under the beds and the sofa. The replicators are placed next to the desk for ease. Enlisted Quarters: Enlisted quarters are found on many decks. They are normally two to four to a room with bunks. All Chiefs, Senior Chiefs, and Master Chiefs have room with private baths. The lower enlisted share one bath per two quarters with doors on each side. The rooms offer a work desk and a chair. there is storage under the shelf's and the at the foot of the bunks, there is no closet space in these quarters. Locations: Deck Four Rec Room: The Recreation room is on deck four next to the lounge. There is a pool table and some seating areas along with some tables with games to play. A dart board on the wall and more games on the walls. The Rec Room is an off duty favorite to many, there are two twin rooms on each side of the lounge, one is the Officers and the other is the Enlisted. Charting Data Center / C.D.C.: The C.D.C. is on deck nine. It is the home of the Mission Specialist, it is next to Stellar Cartography and is designed to work as part Intel, part Strategic Operations and part science lap to help explore and navigate the Eden Sector. This room was the brainchild of Dr. Ian West. In hopes that Belfast is ready for what ever is out there waiting for them. This room feeds both to the M.S. Office and the Bridge. Stellar Cartography: Stellar Cartography is located on deck nine next to the C.D.C it drops into deck ten. The main control point is on deck nine while the Astrobilogist work on deck ten in charting the space around the Belfast. This room can be used for tactical planing as well. While it is not as large as that of a Galaxy class none the less this room is a great tool for the officers of the Belfast, being one of few of her class to have one. Transporter Room: The Belfast has 3 personnel transporter rooms, each with a six man pad. The Transporter rooms are located on decks four, seven, and eight. Transporter room one is one on deck four. The Transporter room can do a six officer transport in ideal conditions complacently in 22 seconds. That is 36 transports a minute, this can be enhanced using Emergency protocols and using cargo transporters. The transporter room under goes a deep cleaning daily. Captains Ready Room: The Captains Ready Room or the (CRR) as some call it is located on the rear side of deck one. The ready room has doors that lead out to the bridge and another set that leads to a small corridor where the captains private restroom is and another set of doors to the briefing room. The Miranda class is an older design and strapped for space some the CCR is larger than one would think. There is a large MSD behind the desk and a replicator beside the desk. Along with a rounded shelving unit arching to the over head. This is a place for the captain to study for a mission or communicate in private Sickbay: The health and wellness hub for the Belfast has had a complete overhaul, given the age of the ship. There is room for physical therapy, a miniature medical lab for faster test results, an intensive care wing, as well as a surgical frame within the main sickbay itself. Given these advancements it is obvious that the crew of the Belfast is assuredly in the best medical hands possible. Medical Lab (Sickbay): The medial lab is across from sickbay on deck six, both medical and science are found here working on issues and doing research as needed. The Lab host may work stains and a bio hazard work bay station. Many chemical and samples are kept in this location, you need a level four security clearance to enter this space without an escort. Science Lab: The Science Lab is located around the corner from sickbay on the deck six. The lab host many work stations and a containment room so work can be done safely. There are six science labs that are set up for different types of research they are all around the same size and layout. There is are transporters and holo emitters set up in the science labs. Operations Office: The Operations Office is located on deck seven. The Chief of Operations is able to run most things from the bridge, but the Operations Staff works from the Ops Office next to Main Engineering. They handle the more everyday task of maintaining inventory and resources. The Operations Officers are able to scan inventor in the cargo bays but once a week they do a physical hand and eye check to make sure its all there. Shuttle Bays One and Two: The shuttle bays are located on decks five and six, there is a hanger behind each bay with storage and a repair bay. The shuttle bays are connected by a corridor on five that runs from flight control to flight control, and the cargo and maintenance bays on deck six. The smaller shuttles can be moves into the hanger behind the shuttle bays. The Runabouts and the Argo are two large. Cargo Bays: There are four cargo bays on decks ten and eleven, two on each deck. This is not counting the shuttle craft cargo hold. These bays can be converted for different uses, there are large bay doors for easy loading and unload with a work bee lift unit if the cargo can not be transported. There are gravity lifts that are used to move the cargo with greater ease. Cargo bays can be sealed off and locked. Armory: The Armory is on deck five and part of the Security suit of offices. It houses a large stock pile of weapons and and tools used in the Security field. There is a mission planing table in the armory as well as an Armory Officer in the front room to assign and track all weapons and gear. The Armory is the only location on the ship that new weapons can be replicated. Main Engineering: The main Engine room is on deck seven and drops into deck eight. The Matter Antimatter injectors and the intermix chambers are housed here. The Miranda class, due to here design has to chambers that pump to the distribution center for a controlled warp speed burst. This is one of the few classes that have this design it is shared with the Centaur and the Soyuz Class, it was planed for the Defiant class before another type warp core was designed. Some images courtesy of Ex Astris Scientia Category:USS Belfast